1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fingerprint identification security system, and more particularly pertains to a fingerprint identification security system which is implemented in association with a key operated automobile ignition switch security system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Traditional methods of turning on the ignition system in an automobile have relied upon a key operated, rotating cylinder lock ignition switch in which a key has an encoded pattern cut into an edge thereof. A mechanical rotating tumbler locking mechanism is coupled to an electrical ignition switch, and effectively decodes the key and operates the ignition switch. Later advancements have included a series of jumper connections embedded in the key which in effect, act as a programming mechanism for the key such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,624, or the use of magnetic data memory strips to encode user data as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,043. All of these locking mechanisms have shared a common problem; they can be relatively easily bypassed and defeated, particularly by professional thieves.
Two common methods of automotive theft rely upon speed, and include shorting together the wires connected to the ignition switch or breaking apart the ignition lock assembly to thereby defeat its integrity, and have not changed much over time despite many advances in technology. The risk to a criminal of being caught increases in proportion to the time required to steal a vehicle. A third common method of automotive theft is simply due to the carelessness of an owner inadvertently leaving the keys in the ignition.
Higher levels of security for locking mechanisms have been achieved by mechanical or optical scanners which correlate some unique biometric parameter of an individual, such as a fingerprint. One such scanning device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,607. Scanners of this type, however, have been much too large and/or expensive to embed in a typical automotive ignition key, and have only been used effectively in large commercial or military applications.